


Do What Feels Right

by Anonymous



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sekolah hari itu lagi-lagi dibuat heboh dengan kelakuan salah satu murid terbaiknya. Choi Byungchan, si salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah tersebut sedang asyik mengganggu temannya- ralat bukan teman. Melainkan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan. Ia sengaja melemparkan bola basket ke arah si pria itu yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan teman-temannya.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous, New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Do What Feels Right

Sekolah hari itu lagi-lagi dibuat heboh dengan kelakuan salah satu murid terbaiknya. Choi Byungchan, si salah satu murid kebanggaan sekolah tersebut sedang asyik mengganggu temannya- ralat bukan teman. Melainkan seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai saingan. Ia sengaja melemparkan bola basket ke arah si pria itu yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan teman-temannya.

“Eh maaf ya, gue gak tau kalau disitu ada lo. Gak sakit kan ya?” Pertanyaan retoris Byungchan membuat teman si pria yang kepalanya terkena bola memutar bola matanya malas.

“Lo tuh bisa gak sih gak usah iseng sehari aja? Kayanya Seungwoo gak gangguin lo deh?” Ujar Seungsik yang melihat Seungwoo hanya diam saja.

Byungchan yang mendapat jawaban tersebut hanya mengedikan bahu nya malas sambil berlalu pergi.

Han Seungwoo adalah salah satu anak-anak berprestasi di sekolah nya, sebenarnya Seungwoo dan Byungchan tidak di tingkat yang sama. Hanya saja si yang lebih muda, Byungchan mendapatkan akselerasi dan menjadi berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya. 

Entah sejak kapan Byungchan mulai melakukan keisengan-keisengan kepada nya, Seungwoo pun tak ingat. Yang Seungwoo tau Byungchan akan adalah tipe yang tidak suka dikalahkan.

↠

Suasana kantin saat jam istirahat pasti akan selalu ramai dan sulit untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Tapi berbeda dengan Byungchan dan teman-temannya, seperti sudah ada aturan tertulis bahwa salah satu sudut meja di kantin adalah miliknya dan teman-temannya.

“Eh katanya bakal mau ada olimpiade lagi ya, Chan?” Hanse bertanya sambil melihat Byungchan yang sedang meminum es milo nya.

Byungchan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hanse. “Iya tapi belum ada info gue atau siapa yang maju buat olimpiade kali ini.”

Teman-temannya hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Byungchan.

“Gimana kalau tiba-tiba lo di pasangin sama Seungwoo?” Ini Sejun yang bertanya sambil melihat apakah ada perubahan ekspresi di wajah temannya itu.

“Hah? Apa sih, mending olimpiade sendiri aja gue. Males banget dipasangin sama dia.” Byungchan menjawab dengan muka datarnya.

“Emang lo bisa nolak? Hahaha udah doa aja semoga bukan lo atau semoga gak sama dia nanti pasangannya.” Hanse menambahkan kekesalan pada Byungchan dengan jawabannya.

Sebenarnya Byungchan bukan nya tidak suka dengan Seungwoo, namun ia malas. Menurutnya Seungwoo terlalu sombong, Seungwoo jarang mau berinteraksi dengan teman-teman lainnya. Selalu berdua dengan Seungsik.

↠

Hari pengumuman untuk menentukan peserta olimpiade sudah ditentukan, Byungchan dan Seungwoo sama-sama berada di list kandidat yang akan mewakili sekolahnya. Byungchan memejamkan matanya malas melihat nama nya berada di list bersamaan dengan nama Seungwoo.

“Duh kenapa ya gue mesti ada di _list_. Gue males banget, Se.” Ucap Byungchan setelah melihat mading sekolahnya. 

Hanse hanya menepuk pundak temannya menjawab omongan Byungchan.

“Semoga ya gue gak dipasangin sama HAN SEUNGWOO kalau emang gue yang nanti jadi perwakilan ini sekolah buat olimpiade.” Iya, ini Byungchan tiba-tiba berbicara dengan suara tinggi setelah melihat Seungwoo dan Seungsik berjalan di arah berlawanan. 

Hanse hanya menggelengkan kepala. Seungsik pun hanya menatapnya heran.

“Woo, kenapa si lo diem aja dia rese terus gitu? Lo ada apaan sih? Pernah ngapain sampe dia _se_ -gak suka itu?” 

“Mana gue tau, Sik. Kan lo tau gue ngapain aja. Udah biarin aja.” Jawaban Seungwoo hanya didengar oleh Seungsik sambil mereka terus berjalan menuju kantin.

↠

Hari pengumuman yang dinanti oleh Byungchan pun tiba, ia secepat mungkin berjalan menuju mading sekolah untuk melihat hasil pemilihan peserta lomba. Byungchan yang sudah melihat namanya tertulis langsung mengumpat dalam hati setelah melihat siapa nama pasangannya, HAN SEUNGWOO.

Setelah melihat pengumuman ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas menemui Hanse. Hanse yang melihat wajah temannya masam pun sudah tau apa alasannya.

“Profesional Byungchan, jangan ngedepanin rasa nggak suka doang. Inget lo bawa nama sekolah.” Ujar Hanse kepada Byungchan.

“Tapi Se, ini tuh gue harus nginep bareng sama dia? Lo tau kan ini lomba di luar kota? Gue males banget asli.” Jawab Byungchan dengan muka masamnya

Hanse yang mendengar jawaban Byungchan pun menarik nafas dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya memberi semangat kepada Byungchan.

↠

Hari yang paling dihindari oleh Byungchan pun tiba, ia dan Seungwoo akan pergi mengikuti lomba mewakili sekolahnya. Didampingi beberapa Guru tentunya.

“Kenapa ya gue mesti di pasangin sama lo? Kaya gak ada aja gitu orang lain.” Ucap Byungchan sambil menatap Seungwoo yang duduk disampingnya.

“Ya mana tau Byungchan. Ikutin aja, inget kita bawa nama sekolah.” Balas Seungwoo sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Byungchan hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Seungwoo.

Saat mereka sampai di Hotel, sudah pasti Seungwoo dan Byungchan mendapat kamar yang sama, mereka tidak bisa memilih ataupun menolak. Untung saja mereka mendapat _twin bed_.

Selama membereskan barang bawaan mereka tidak ada yang bersuara. Byungchan sesekali melirik Seungwoo yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya setelah acara membereskan koper.

Karena bosan, Byungchan memutuskan menyalakan televisi di kamar mereka. Seharusnya dia membaca materi untuk lomba esok hari seperti Seungwoo, tapi moodnya sedang tidak ingin membaca apa-apa. Biarlah besok pagi saja pikirnya.

Bosan menonton televisi, Byungchan mematikan saluran televisi tersebut. Ia melirik ke kasur Seungwoo yang ternyata lelaki itu sudah tidur dengan nyaman. Byungchan pun memutuskan untuk ikut tidur.

Byungchan yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa tidur terlalu nyenyak, tiba-tiba sedikit kaget mendengar suara orang mengigau. Saat ia melihat ke kasur Seungwoo, ia melihat Seungwoo tidur dengan gelisah dan mengigau. Byungchan pun turun dari kamarnya dan mendekati kasur Seungwoo. Ia dapat melihat Seungwoo mengeluarkan keringat.

Byungchan pun segera membangunkan Seungwoo, takut terjadi apa-apa pada teman lombanya tersebut.

“Seungwoo, bangun.” Ucap Byungchan sambil menggoyangkan bahu Seungwoo pelan, namun Seungwoo belum terbangun. Setelah percobaan ketiga barulah Seungwoo membuka matanya. 

“Lo gapapa? Mimpi buruk?” Tanya Byungchan melihat Seungwoo yang saat ini sudah duduk di kasurnya.  
  
Seungwoo menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. “Gapapa, aku biasa kaya gini.”

“Oh, dasar aneh. Minum dulu deh baru lanjut tidur.” Ucap Byungchan sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya kembali.

“Iya, makasih Byungchan.” Ucap Seungwoo kembali yang tidak dijawab oleh Byungchan.

↠

Pagi nya setelah bersiap dan sarapan mereka pun pergi menuju tempat lomba. Suasana hening di mobil itu dipecahkan oleh suara Seungwoo.

“Byungchan, yang semalam terima kasih ya. Untung dibangunin, kalau nggak kaya nya aku demam pagi ini.”

“Hmm ya, bagus deh nggak demam. Kalo demam nanti bikin ribet gue juga kan.” Balas Byungchan.

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi balasan Byungchan.

↠

Tiba saatnya mereka akan memulai lomba. Byungchan dan Seungwoo pun bersiap untuk menuju meja mereka.

“Byungchan, kalau nanti kita menang boleh nggak kamu kasih tau kenapa kamu nggak suka sama aku?” Ucap Seungwoo sambil melihat Byungchan.

Byungchan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu pun berdecak sebal. “Kenapa gue harus jawab? Udah deh, lomba dulu.”

Byungchan meninggalkan Seungwoo dan berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju meja tempat mereka lomba.

Setelah 2 jam berjalan, lomba pun sudah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh sekolah Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Mereka berdua sudah menerima piala dan saat ini sedang berada di lobby Hotel setelah kembali dari tempat lomba. 

Guru yang mendampingi mereka mempersilahkan mereka untuk kembali ke kamar terlebih dahulu karena sang Guru masih ada hal yang harus diurus setelah kemenangan lomba mereka. 

Saat didalam _lift_ , Byungchan tiba-tiba bersuara.

“Gue bukan nggak suka sama lo, cuma _first impression_ gue ke lo tuh sombong.” Byungchan berucap sambil melirik Seungwoo. “Lo inget nggak, pertama kali gue ajak kenalan? Tapi lo cuekin gitu aja, terus gue ditinggal?”

Seungwoo yang mendengarkan semua omongan Byungchan mencoba mengingat kejadian yang Byungchan ceritakan. 

“Dari situ gue udah males, gue gak suka kalo gue nyoba _humble_ sama orang tapi orang itu malah nyuekin gue. Dan lagi lo tiba-tiba dateng jadi anak baru yang suka ikut lomba-lomba ngewakilin sekolah. Udah jelas? Gue nggak punya utang jawaban sama lo ya.” Ucap Byungchan sambil berjalan keluar _lift_ meninggalkan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo pun mengikut Byungchan menuju kamar mereka. Saat Byungchan membuka pintu kamar, Seungwoo memegang lengan Byungchan.

“Waktu itu, aku minta maaf. Karena aku bingung, harus beradaptasi sama tempat baru.. Terus, kamu tiba-tiba banget ngajak kenalan. Maaf ya, Byungchan?” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan sambil menunggu jawaban pria di depannya itu.

Byungchan hanya menjawabnya dengan berdehem. Lalu membalikan badannya untuk segera masuk ke kamar.

“Byungchan, mau kenalan sama aku? Sekarang aku yang minta kenalan sama kamu.” 

Byungchan melihat Seungwoo heran. 

“Hai Byungchan, aku Seungwoo. Mau jadi teman aku nggak?” Ucap Seungwoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

“Choi Byungchan” Ucap Byungchan ambil membalas uluran tangan Seungwoo lalu meninggalkan Seungwoo di depan pintu kamar mereka. 

Seungwoo hanya tersenyum melihat balasan Byungchan.

↠

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasa, hanya saja ada yang berubah. Yaitu pertemanan antara Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Satu sekolah seolah heran melihat perubahan antara dua anak laki-laki itu. Tidak terkecuali Hanse dan Seungsik.

Seperti hari ini, Byungchan dan Seungwoo terlihat sedang makan satu meja di kantin sekolah. Banyak siswa yang heran melihatnya tapi juga banyak yang senang melihatnya, dan ada yang berpikir bahwa kedua orang tersebut terlihat cocok bersama.

“Eh sebentar lagi kan _Valentine_ , lo mau kasih apa ke orang yang lo suka, Woo?” Tanya Byungchan sambil meminum es milo nya.

“Hah? Oh gatau deh, coba nanti tanya Seungsik. Emang kalo kamu suka nya apa?” 

Byungchan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Seungwoo. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab. “Hm apa ya, gue terima apa aja sih. Yang penting nggak beracun.”

Seungwoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Byungchan.

↠

Tiba di hari _valentine_ yang disebut dengan hari kasih sayang, padahal menurut Byungchan kasih sayang tidak harus dirayakan hanya pada saat valentine saja. Byungchan yang pada dasarnya tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam ini pun cuek saja.

“Udah dapet coklat atau bunga belum nih anak ganteng?” Tanya Hanse sambil mencolek dagu Byungchan.

“Dih apaan si, Se. Penting banget ya? Lagi gue mana peduli sama kaya beginian, kaya baru main sama gue deh lo.”

“Ya nggak baru sih, Chan. Tapi kan sekarang udah beda nih posisinya, udah ada yang nemenin selain gue.”

“Hanse lo mabok ya? Siapa juga yang nemenin. Ngaco lo.” Jawab Byungchan kesal karena Hanse terus meledeknya.

“Hahahaha jangan salting gitu dong, Chan. Gue taruhan ah, bentar lagi si Seungwoo pasti nyamperin lo kasih something.”

“Berisik, pergi deh lo sana.” Byungchan semakin kesal pun mendorong pelan tubuh sahabatnya agar menjauh darinya.

↠

Saat jam istirahat, Hanse izin ke toilet sebentar dan menyuruh Byungchan untuk pergi ke kantin terlebih dahulu. Byungchan pun berjalan menuju kantin agar mendapat tempat kosong untuk dirinya dan Hanse.

Saat menemukan meja kosong, Byungchan langsung menduduki nya sambil menunggu Hanse datang. Namun ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya berjalan menuju mejanya.

“Byungchan..” Sapa Seungwoo kepada Byungchan. Yang disapa membalasnya dengan senyum. Tanpa Byungchan sadari bahwa Seungwoo membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

Para murid di kantin pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum nya. Beda dengan Byungchan yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Lo mau makan? Kok tumben nggak sama Seungsik? Gabung aja, ini gue lagi nunggu Hanse.” Ucap Byungchan kepada Seungwoo.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah bertanya hal lain.

“Byungchan, kamu inget nggak waktu aku tanya kamu suka dikasih apa buat _valentine_?” 

“Iya, inget. Kenapa gitu?” Jawab Byungchan 

Seungwoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang ia bawa, coklat dan bunga. 

“Byungchan, sebenernya alesan aku nggak mau kenalan di awal sama kamu. Karena aku sudah suka dari awal aku lihat kamu pas daftar di sekolah ini. Mungkin kamu nggak sadar kalau aku lihat kamu waktu itu.”

“Aku takut kalau dari awal aku terima ajakan kamu waktu itu, aku makin suka sama kamu dan bikin aku nggak fokus sama pelajaran. Tapi.. tapi sekarang aku sadar apa yang aku mau.” 

Byungchan yang masih ditempat nya hanya diam mendengar pernyataan Seungwoo.

“Waktu kita lomba, waktu kamu bangunin aku karena mimpi buruk. Harusnya kamu bisa nggak peduli, tapi kamu tetep bangunin aku. Ternyata kamu masih peduli. Dan dari situ aku nggak mau sia-siain lagi kesempatan buat deket sama kamu.”

Hanse dan Seungsik yang entah sejak kapan berada di dekat kedua orang ini pun hanya tertawa melihat wajah kaget Byungchan. 

“Chan jangan bengong.” Ini Hanse yang berbicara sambil menyenggol pundak temannya. Yang disenggol pun hanya menengok sekilas melihat Hanse.

“Byungchan, kamu denger yang aku ucapin tadi?” Seungwoo berucap. Byungchan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

“Seungwoo, lo sehat nggak sih?” Byungchan bertanya pada Seungwoo yang terlihat sedang ingin memberikan bunga dan coklat yang ia bawa kepada Byungchan.

“Aku sehat Byungchan, aku sadar kok.” Seungwoo membalas. “Jadi Byungchan, _would you be my valentine?_ Aku mau kenal kamu lebih jauh lagi.” Ucap Seungwoo sambil memberikan bunga dan coklat yang ia pegang kepada Byungchan.

Byungchan berdiri dari duduknya, Hanse dan Seungsik tidak berhenti meledek Byungchan yang terlihat benar-benar kaget dengan pernyataan Seungwoo.

“Chan, dijawab Seungwoo nya. Gue jamin dia nggak lagi bercanda kok.” Ucap Seungsik.

Byungchan sekilas melirik Seungsik, yang dilirik hanya mengerlingkan mata nya. 

“Sumpah, lo bisa nggak sih brief gue dulu mau bikin kaya beginian? Satu sekolah nonton Seungwoo.” Kali ini Byungchan sudah sadar. Muka nya memerah karena ia baru sadar sudah menjadi bahan tontonan murid lain di kantin.

“Nggak seru dong, bukan _surprise_ namanya.” Ucap Seungwoo lagi. “Jadi, Byungchan. _Would you be my valentine?_ ” 

“Hmmm, _okay_. Gue mau, _I will be your valentine_. Tapi kita tetep ya saingan kalo soal peringkat. Jangan mentang-mentang kita udah kaya gini lo jadi gampang ngalah soal yang itu. _Okay_?” Jawab Byungchan sambil menerima bunga dan coklat yang membuat Seungwoo tersenyum. Dan mendapat desisan dari Hanse.

“ _Okay_ , aku janji.” Seungwoo tersenyum sambil mengusak kepala Byungchan dengan lembut. Para murid yang melihat pun bersorak karena merasa gemas melihat pasangan baru sekolah mereka.

"Kamu mau makan apa? Biar aku pesenin sekalian?” Tanya Seungwoo kepada Byungchan.

“Gue mau nasi goreng aja, sama air mineral nggak dingin. Hanse sekalian pesenin ya?” 

Hanse hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan Byungchan kepada Seungwoo.

“Iya, tapi aku ada permintaan. Bisa nggak mulai sekarang ngobrolnya aku-kamu? Jangan gue-lo lagi?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya malas, namun tetap mengiyakan permintaan Seungwoo. Seungwoo pun berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka untuk memesan makanan bersama Seungsik meninggalkan Byungchan yang digoda habis-habisan oleh Hanse.

↠

**Author's Note:**

> Hai Seungchanist! Terima kasih ya udah sempetin baca work ini. Sorry banget kalau menurut kalian ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. But I try my best here! :) Semoga kalian gak nyesel abis baca work ini. Dan buat prompter ku, makasih banget udah kasih prompt yang bagus dan juga maaaaaaf bangettt kalau masih diluar ekspektasi kamu! Semoga kamu suka ya🎔 Jangan lupa terus sayangi Choi Byungchan, Han Seungwoo dan VICTON!


End file.
